Piercing
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Will loves Nico's lip ring. A lot. [Solangelo AU; Warnings inside]


_I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be a cute and fluffy light-T rated fic. Now it's a heavy M._

 _M Warnings for Piercing: Blowjobs, fingering, swearing (a ton of it), and glorious gay sex. Enjoy._

* * *

Will Solace hated his neighbor.

He always plays his music too loud. It's no secret when he has somebody over. He's rude. He's pessimistic, and way too cute for his own good.

He'd just gone out to buy some food, and he dreaded going back to his apartment. There hasn't been a day Nico di Angelo hasn't had somebody over. Seriously, Will was 22, and Nico was barely 18. He was 48% sure that's not the way it should be. Nico was supposed to be crippling under the stress of University (God knows he was when he was 18), but instead it looks like University isn't in his vocabulary. He goes, sure, but probably fails all his classes.

Will shook his head. It could be worse. He continued to walk, milk in one hand, and bagels in the other. He soon reached his apartment, and braced himself for the moans that were sure to come soon.

They didn't. Instead, quiet sniffles could be heard. Will frowned. That wasn't how things usually were. He rounded the corner to find Nico curled into a ball, leaning against the door, crying quietly.

"Hey," he said, setting the bags down. "What's wrong?" he asked, stepping towards him. Nico glared at him. "What do you care?" he snapped, red eyes looking up at him. "I...I just want to help," he said sheepishly. Nico sighed. "You can help me by getting my key," he said. "But you _can't_ , so stop wasting your time," he said, and turned away.

Will sighed, grabbing his bags. _'I'm not going to leave him like that,'_ he thought to himself. _'He's locked out his apartment. I can just get the landlord,'_ he reasoned, but he didn't just want to leave it at that. There's something else going on. If it was just his key, he would've already gotten the landlord. He decided on the remedy that always worked best: food.

Hurrying out, he rushed down the stairs and into the street. It was barely 5, and rush hour traffic was starting. He ran to the nearest McDonald's and ordered a Happy Meal. The cashier gave him a weird look, but shouted the order back to an employee in Spanish.

He tapped his foot as he waited, thanking the woman who brought him it, and dashed out. Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly reached his apartment. "Here," he said, holding it out to Nico. He frowned and got up. "You...got me a happy meal?" he asked, taking the box from his. "Food is the best medicine," he said seriously, and Nico smiled.

"Come on," he said, gesturing to his apartment. "Eat here. I'll get the landlord to com up and open your door," he said. Nico smiled at him again. He wanted to stare at it forever, especially now that he had his lip ring in. "Thank you," he said, walking to the door.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Nico di Angelo wasn't so bad. Boyfriends aren't supposed to be, anyway.

Behind the death metal music and piercings, Nico was a huge dork. He was unhealthily obsessed with Batman, cats made him weak, and he blushed whenever he was startled.

They were watching _Buffy_ reruns on Saturday night when Will noticed Nico's lip ring. He was maybe a little obsessed with it, but Nico looked about 10 times hotter when he had it in. He poked it, and Nico jumped. "What?" he asked, looking up at him. "Nothing," Will said, blushing. "I just like your lip ring," he said, poking it again. Nico rolled his eyes. "Nerd," he muttered. Will grinned cheekily. "But I'm _your_ nerd," he said, and leaned down to kiss him.

Nico kissed him back, leaning up slightly. He felt his lip ring, cool against his mouth, and he tentatively pulled at it, causing a small moan to come out of Nico's mouth. He smirked. "Mm," he said, pulling away. "I guess you like that," he said, pushing him back into the couch. "I-um, yeah," Nico said, blushing. Will grinned.

He leaned down to kiss him, gently sucking at his bottom lip and tugging at his lip ring. He liked the way Nico moaned, slightly high pitched and desperate. He trailed kisses along his jaw and neck, biting and sucking gently. He bit down on a spot near the middle of Nico's neck and grinned when another moan came from him. He sucked on the same spot, liking the way he squirmed under him.

"Fuck, _Will_ ," he moaned, lifting his hips to try to get friction, but Will pushed them back down. "Not just yet," he said, tugging on the hem of Nico's shirt. He took the hint and raised his arms so he could take it off, the threw it to the side.

He fumbled with the button on his jeans and tugged them off, along with his boxers. Nico whimpered and shifted, desperate for some kind of relief. Will grinned and leaned down to kiss his thighs, biting and sucking anywhere except for his cock.

"Will, _please!_ " Nico whined, trying to get friction. He laughed softly. "What?" Nico asked. "I don't even have my shirt off and I already have you begging," he said, smirking. "Oh, shut up," Nico said, smiling a bit. He rolled his eyes but tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He leaned back down and gently licked the tip of his cock. Nico's hips jerked and he let out high-pitched moan. He took the head into his mouth and gently sucked on it, resulting in another moan and jerk, making another inch or two go into his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and took the rest of him, bringing his head up slowly and swirling his tongue as the tip. He continued to bob his head the length of his shaft, swirling his tongue and closing his eyes.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuck, Will_ ," Nico moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open. He felt his orgasm building up, getting closer every second. "C-close," he warned Will. He was just getting there, he could feel his cock twitching, and-

Will stopped and came off with a _pop!_ Nico cried out and swore. Will smiled. "Not yet," he whispered. He held a finger in front of his mouth. "Suck," he told him, and he didn't hesitate. He took his finger out of his mouth and flipped him over easily, and spread his cheeks. "Ready?" he asked, and Nico nodded. He pushed his finger in up to his knuckle, and Nico moaned and pressed down onto his finger.

He moved his finger farther in, moving it in and out. He added a second and began scissoring them, going a little faster each time, hearing Nico's moans get higher in pitch. "Fuck, Will, _please,_ " he begged. "I need you."

"You need me to do what?" he asked innocently, adding a third finger. Nico cried out. "I need you to fuck me, Will, _please!"_ he said desperately. Will smirked "Do you?" he said. " _Fuckfuckfuck, yes!_ " he moaned, pushing down on his fingers.

"Okay, then," he said. He took out is fingers, making Nico feel empty. He tugged down his jeans and his boxers. "Are you sure?" he asked, lining himself up. "Yes, _please Will!_ " he said, and he was happy to comply.

He pushed in his length, letting Nico adjust for a second. "Go," Nico said. He slowly pulled out until his tip, and roughly slammed back in to him. Nico cried out and moved his hips to meet his thrusts. They quickly had a fast, fiery rhythm going on, Nico whimpering and moaning, and Will grunting softly.

Will changed his angle and slammed in again, hitting his prostate. Nico gasped and his eyes rolled back for into his head, letting out a load moan. Will smirked. _'Got you,'_ he thought, and continued on that angle. "Fuck, _fuck!"_ Nico moaned, high pitched and desperate. " _Fuck, yes, don't stop ohmygod,"_ he said, unable to control what he was even saying anymore he just knew that it felt _so fucking good-_

"Ah! _Fuck!_ I'm close," he said, breathless and sweaty. After a second it became unbearable. " _Fuck, Will!_ " he shouted as he came, getting most on his stomach and chest, but some on his chin.

Will kept going as he rode out his orgasm, and a second later he was shouting Nico's name and he came. He collapsed next to Nico, panting and sweaty. Nico closed his eyes.

"You know," he said, his voice hoarse. "If we fuck like that every time I wear my lip ring, I might never take it off," he joked. Will laughed. "Good idea," he said. Nico groaned as he turned over. "Holy shit," he said. "My butt is on fire. Carry me to bed?" he asked, batting his eyelashes up at him. Will rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you," he grumbled as he picked him up. Nico laughed. "I love you too, Sunshine," he said. "Don't call me that, Death Boy," he said, laying him down on his bed and crawling in with him. He rolled his eyes. "Your wish is my command," he said, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

 _Sorry mom._

 _Also sorry it was shit but I'm a 14-year-old virgin. And asexual. Oh well._


End file.
